Líneas rojas
by malson72
Summary: Este es un fic que tenía en el ordenador desde hace un par de años y al encontrarlo el otro día me he decidido a publicarlo. Es una escena que me falta después del capítulo doble 5x15 Target y 5x16 Hunt. Me pareció que Beckett recibía a Castle muy alegremente y que no tenía en cuenta que le había mentido y dejado atrás. Un mínimo de reproche y una disculpa me parece lo más normal.
Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ni hago negocio con ellos, ni pretendo infringir ningún copyright, etc, etc...

Después de ver el final del capítulo doble del secuestro de Alexis (5x15 Target - 5x16 Hunt) no pude más que extrañarme de la reacción de Beckett cuando se reencuentra con Castle. Me pareció que cerraban todo el asunto en falso y que las reacciones más profundas y el impacto de lo que había pasado entre ellos tenía que salir después. Una crisis de confianza en una pareja no me parece que se arregle con dos frases y una sonrisa. Esta es mi versión de lo que pudo pasar días después.

Como siempre, os agradecería algún comentario sobre qué os parece este fic.

* * *

 **Líneas Rojas**

Kate Beckett estaba en el sofá de su casa pensando en el asesinato de Roger Henson. Era un caso que había quedado sin resolver por que no habían encontrado ninguna pista sobre la identidad del asesino. Tenían un dibujo de su cara, pero no le podían poner nombre.

Oficialmente.

Extraoficialmente, Beckett estaba convencida de quién era el asesino, pero dudaba mucho de que alguna vez se pudiera encontrar alguna prueba contra él.

Lo sabía por lo que le había contado Castle, sobre quién le había ayudado a rescatar a su hija. Su padre había estado buscando a Alexis tanto como ellos y, como su hijo, tenía un lado oscuro cuando se refería a proteger a sus seres queridos. De tal palo tal astilla. Kate todavía no se podía creer lo que había hecho Castle. Primero, torturar a aquel hombre para que le dijera el paradero de Alexis y luego, irse sin ella, mintiéndole a la cara, marchándose a la caza de los secuestradores. Kate no podía dejar de pensar en el cambio que se había producido en él en unos días. Se había transformado en una persona totalmente diferente. Nunca lo había visto así y nunca se hubiera pensado que pudiera cambiar tanto. Cuando habló con Meredith se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía, pero no le importó porque todo lo que había visto hasta entonces le gustaba y pensaba que tenía tiempo para sacar aún más de ese Castle desconocido, que seguramente sería excepcional, como siempre. Pero el secuestro de Alexis había hecho aflorar otro Castle. Una persona totalmente diferente e inesperada y, para su sorpresa, difícil de digerir.

Ella también había tenido lo suyo con Bracken. Se había callado cuando encontró la carta con las amenazas, la del asesino de Melanie Rogers. Sin embargo, ella había buscado consejo, ayuda. Lo había pasado muy mal sin saber que hacer con ella. Incluso se lo había confesado a Castle, en quién confiaba totalmente. Pero él... él le había mentido y no había dudado en tomar medidas extremas y difícilmente justificables para salvar la vida de Alexis. Había traspasado una línea que ella nunca había cruzado. Y eso le costaba aceptarlo.

Con la vuelta de Alexis había vuelto la calma. La adrenalina y la tensión de los últimos días había dado pasado a la reflexión. Y Kate no acababa de asimilar lo que había visto estos últimos días. Ese no era Castle. No lo reconocía. Esa no era la persona con la que compartía su vida últimamente. Frío y mentiroso, le recordaba a alguno de los asesinos que habían atrapado juntos. Ese pensamiento la abrumaba y le hacía plantearse quién era Castle. ¿Lo que había visto hasta hace un par de días era una fachada? ¿Era una máscara que mostraba a todo el mundo pero en realidad era una persona totalmente diferente? ¿Los había estado engañando a todos durante los últimos cuatro años? No era descabellado ya que Castle se ganaba la vida, y muy bien, inventando historias. Era un cuentista nato. Kate no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era el auténtico Castle, si del que se había enamorado o el de los últimos días.

La conversación con Meredith le parecía ahora excepcionalmente clara. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que le había querido decir. Por fin, había empezado a rascar la superficie y lo que había atisbado no le gustaba. No se sentía cómoda. La alegría de verlo aparecer por la puerta con Alexis, de verlo sano y salvo, se había disipado. Ahora no podía dejar de darle vueltas a si quería tener algo que ver con el nuevo Castle que había visto. Uno que no solía aparecer, pero que estaba ahí, agazapado, esperando la ocasión para volver a salir. De hecho, antes de conocerlo, tenía fama de vividor y tener pocos escrúpulos. Su encanto natural y sus muchos contactos lo habían sacado de muchos apuros y cuando lo conoció, sacó toda su artillería pesada para seducirla sin ningún disimulo. Era superficial, egoísta, narcisista... se le acababan los adjetivos para describir cómo era cuando ella solo lo conocía por las revistas del corazón y la página web de su club de fans. Pero todo eso había pasado a un segundo plano cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos. Su idea de hacer justicia los había unido más allá de los casos que resolvían. El respeto y la admiración mutuos se transformó en algo más con los años, algo que había florecido en un sentimiento que los había cambiado. O eso pensaba ella, porque él parecía que solo hubiera estado aparentando todo el tiempo. Ella había conseguido vivir con la muerte de su madre, había logrado dejar esa obsesión. Y había sido gracias a él y a todo el apoyo que le había dado. Pero... ¿qué habría pasado si en vez de su madre hubiera muerto Alexis? ¿Se hubiera hecho policía para capturar a los culpables o se hubiera convertido en un frío asesino ávido de venganza? Antes del secuestro hubiera apostado con los ojos cerrados por lo primero, ahora... ahora tenía dudas. No estaba segura de qué vida habría elegido Castle, incluso se decantaba más por la segunda. No sabía qué pensar. Incluso el par de días que se había dado para coger perspectiva cuando le surgieron sus primeras dudas no habían hecho más que acrecentarlas.

Ella le había ido dando largas con la excusa de que estaba cansada después de los últimos días, en los que apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Pero Castle no era tonto, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le pasaba, pero respetaba la distancia que estaba poniendo entre ellos aunque no le gustara. Notaba el dolor en su voz. Quizás él también necesitara un poco de tiempo, pero no tardaría en empezar a llamarla más intentando arreglar lo que él sabía que iba mal, para hablar de lo que había pasado. Cada noche por teléfono, solo podía contestarle con frases cortas y silencios cargados de tensión, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Beckett cogió su chaqueta y salió de casa, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de verle.

En cuanto le abrió la puerta, se echó en sus brazos, con los ojos húmedos, a punto de llorar. Castle la abrazó estrechamente, demostrándole lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

\- Dime que ese no eres tú - dijo con desesperación.

\- Kate...

\- Dime que no torturaste a ese hombre. Dime que no te fuiste, que me dejaste atrás. Dime que nunca hiciste algo así.

Castle la abrazó aun más fuerte.

\- No te lo puedo decir - y empezó a llorar en su hombro.

Kate se separó de él un poco, le cogió la cara con sus manos secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares, y apoyó su frente con la suya. Por sus mejillas también corrían lágrimas.

\- ¿Dónde nos deja esto ahora, Castle? Dímelo tú, porque a mi me va a estallar la cabeza - dijo en un susurro.

Castle abrió lo ojos pero no pudo perderse en los de Kate porque los tenía fuertemente cerrados. Toda ella estaba crispada, el cuerpo rígido, en tensión.

\- Kate, abre los ojos, mírame - dijo con la voz quebrada. Nada cambió. Castle insistió - Kate, por favor, mírame...

Por fin Beckett abrió los ojos y lo miró.

\- Lo siento...

Sintió como si algo estallara dentro de ella, como si se hiciera pedazos y al segundo siguiente se volviera a unir, aún más fuerte que antes. La sensación la dejó sin respiración por un momento, sintiendo un dolor casi físico. Le costaba respirar. Los ojos implorantes de Castle la desarmaron totalmente y sus palabras de disculpa llenaron su corazón de nuevo, disipando las dudas de los últimos días. Tomó una bocanada de aire y llenó sus pulmones de nuevo, ahora sin tanto esfuerzo. La tensión iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo y, por fin, consiguió acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y estampar sus labios con los suyos en un beso hambriento. Un beso que ahora sabía a la sal de las lágrimas de alivio y alegría de ambos y que prometía un futuro que parecía perdido solo unos minutos antes.

* * *

Lo dicho, dejar una review para saber qué os ha parecido. Gracias! ;)


End file.
